I'll Always Be Here For You- A Brandon and Callie Story
by mmacrae
Summary: When Callie comes home one night after a fight with Brandon and a beating from Liam, Callie needs comfort. But can she get it from Brandon? Or are they just not meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Callie's POV  
I couldn't think clearly. I saw the front door of the Fosters house and I couldnt be more relieved. My head was throbbing from the attack I had just experienced and I could barley handle the pain. I put my hand on the door nob and attempted to open it,_ it was locked_. Panic set in. I could just ring the door bell, but it was 2 am at the earliest and I didn't want to wake anyone up, especially Brandon. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Bruises covered my body, my legs and arms were covered in scratches and my head had a huge gash that was covered with dried blood. I reached for my phone in my back pocket, to call the one person I could trust...Brandon, but it wasn't there. _I must have left it in the house with him_. I decided to try the back door. I attempted to walk, more like waddle actually, but my vision was getting blury. Eventually I made it to the back door and tried to open it, but it was locked to. I knew that I was stuck out here for the night and the pain was becoming unbearable. I slid my back down the glass door and began to sob. All I could think about was tonight, the argument with me and Brandon, the breakup between me and Wyatt and the beating I had just faced, _with Liam_. My sobs began to grow louder, and my pain grew worse as I tried to control my breathing. I just sat there, against the back door for what felt like hours, until I fell asleep.

Brandon POV  
I was woken up by my sudden thirst in the middle of the night. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where I grabbed a glass as I continued walking over to the fridge. I poured myself some water and sat down on the counter. Scanning the room as I sat there, I couldn't help but think of Callie. I regretted the things I said to her earlier that evening and wondered why she wasn't back yet. She was always home on time and I had a feeling she didn't want to come home tonight to face me. I felt awful and I wish she was here right now so I could apologize to her. _I'll just talk to her tomorrow I guess, whenever she decides to come home. _I placed my glass in the sink and began to walk out of the kitchen when I was startled my a body laying against the back door. It was Callie. _Why was she outside? Was she okay?_ Millions of questions started running through my head as I ran to open the door. As soon as the door slid open her entire body fell on to the kitchen floor, but that didn't seem to wake her. My eyes closely examined her. She has blood on her head and was covered in scratches and bruises.  
"Who did this to you?" I whispered as I slid my hands under her legs and neck. I lifted her off of the floor and held her closely to my chest. My foot slid across the back door, closing it and making sure it was locked. My eyes were drawn to her head, there was a gash that ran from her ear to the middle of her forehead. A single tear slid down my face as I looked down at the girl I loved.  
It killed me to see her like this. I couldn't help but blame myself as I started thinking about all the possibilities of what could have happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Callie's POV  
_His hands began to move up and down my body as I begged him to stop. "Why won't you leave me alone?'" I yelled, trying to get him to pull his hands away, but he continued. "Come on Cal, you know you want it. Just like you did that night a while back." he said as his face lit up with a slight grin. He was on top of me now and I didn't know what to do, so I attempted to push him off of me. "STOP RESISTING! You don't want to know what will happen if you don't!" He threatened as he slapped my cheek. But I didn't listen. I tried as best as I could to get him off of me, with no luck. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled as he pulled me by my hair and flung me to the ground. He grabbed a beer bottle that sat on his night stand and broke it over my head. I felt blood rushing down my cheeks and eventually saw it drip onto the ground. My vision began to weaken and all I could do was scream as he continued to hit me._

"STOP! Liam, please stop! Don't do this!"

"Callie? Callie, are you alright?" I was awaken by a familiar face standing next to me. I looked around, it took me a minute to realize where I was. I was in Brandon's room. _Why was I in here? What time was it? Had he found me outside? _He must have noticed the worried look on my face as he interrupted me. "You're okay Callie, it's just me." he said as he kneeled down right next to me. "I found you outside and saw your condition. I wanted to bring you in here so I could keep an eye on you." He must have been sleeping on the floor as I saw blankets and a pillow spread out next to his bed. I couldn't help but stare intensely into his eyes. They were filled with so much worry and also so much anger. Then it came to me, he knew Liam did this.

The only thing I could do at this moment was the one thing I know I could always do around Brandon...cry. I sat there, snuggled on _HIS_ bed, underneath_ HIS_ blankets, crying my eyes out to _HIM_. He immediately stood up and motioned for me to scoot over. As I did, he lifted up the covers and snuggled up next to me. He put his arms around me and just held me as I cried. "Shh, its okay Callie. You're with me now, I won't let anything happen to you. I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore." He said as I buried my face into his neck. He tightened his grip on me as I flinched from the pain. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to." he said with caution.

I sat up and looked into his eyes. I remembered the fight we had been in earlier that night and suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed at him. He had a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about? Am I not supposed to be there for you when you're in need?" he questioned. My tears came flooding back as I got up from his bed. I took a few steps until I fell to the ground. I guess I forgot how much pain I was in.

Brandon POV

As I saw Callie drop to the floor, so did my heart. I quickly stood up and rushed to her aid.  
"Callie, why are you pushing me away? What did I do?" I questioned as Callie had an '_are you kidding me' _look on her face.

"Are you just gonna forget everything that happened tonight Brandon? Are you gonna act like nothing is wrong? Like you didn't say anything wrong?" I didn't know what to say, so I just sat there looking down at the floor. "Forget it Brandon. Just please help me into my room before Stef and Lena come to wake everyone up. We do have school today." As soon as she finished talking I lifted her up again into my arms and carried her into her room. I tried to be as silent as I could, as Mariana was still sleeping. I set Callie down on her bed, as she instantly turned away from me. I bent over her and gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Callie, I really am" I said as I walked out of her room and hopped in the shower. With only 30 minutes until Stef and Lena came to wake everyone, I knew I couldn't go back to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brandon's POV  
As I walked past Callie's bedroom, on my way downstairs, I couldn't help but feel the urge to stop and talk to her. I stopped for a moment but continued walking. I needed to talk to her now, but I knew she would just avoid me. I walked downstairs and decided that I would talk to her on the way to school.

"Hey B, how'd you sleep?" Stef asked as I entered the kitchen. I sat down next to Jude, who was already eating some fruit, and poured myself some cereal.

"Um, okay I guess. Just had alot on my mind." I turned my head and saw Jesus and Mariana walking into the kitchen.

"Morning guys, I'm cooking pancakes right now if anyone wants any," Lena said with a smile.

"Anyone seen Callie?" Mariana asked almost immediatly. I suddenly looked up at her with suprise.

Everyone started looking around in confusion and worry until Jude calmly stated "She went to school early. Said she needed some time alone." _Why did she need some "alone" time? Was she trying to avoid me? How did she get to school on her own if she was in so much pain? _

"Oh, well I think I'm gonna leave now to, I wanna go practice some piano this morning." I told everyone as I picked up my bag and hurried out the door before anyone could say anything. I had to find Callie and make sure she was okay. Before I knew it I was sprinting as fast as I could down the streets.

Callie's POV  
I sat in the practice room and started to strum on the gutair some. My body still ached from the trauma I had faced last night, not only with Liam but also with Brandon. _How could he expect me to forgive him after what he said to me? Saying that I came in and ruined everything, that it was my fault the twins were acting up, and it was my fault for the breakup between him and Tayla...telling me that his life would be so much easier if I was gone._ Liam might have hurt me physially but Brandon killed me emotionally. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized the tears that were streaming down my faceand the body that was standing at the door.

"What do you want Tayla?" I asked as she closed the door behind her. I quickly wiped away my tears and put on a strong front.

"I heard you and Brandon got in a fight yesterday? Did he finally realize that you don't belong here? That you belong in the garbage, with all the other trash?" She said with a huge smirk. "He doesn't care about you Callie, he never has. He just felt that he needed to be nice to you, because his moms asked him to." Her smirk soon turned into a smile. I just stood there, getting my heart ripped out in the process. I wanted to say some smart, whitty comeback like I usually did, but I didn't have any left in me.

"Whatever you say Tayla." I said as I stared her directly in the eyes.

"Why don't you just leave now? I mean no one truely cares about you, the only one they care about is Jude. They feel like they have to keep you here so they can keep him." Tayla said as she started to laugh.

"That's not true Tayla. They all care about me. And Brandon-"

"Brandon doesn't care about you Callie! Are you kidding me? You should have heard all the things he said about you behind your back. He thinks you're repulsive!" Tayla cut me off as she started to laugh hystarically. I felt tears forming in my eyes because I had a feeling that she was right. All the things he said to me last night were starting to make sense. Just then Brandon opened the door and walked into the music room with his eyes wide open.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I grabbed my bag and ran past Brandon and out of the room. "Tayla what did you do?" Brandon yelled. I could feel him chasing after me. "Callie! Callie wait up! What did she say to you?" He ran up infront of me and put his hands firmly around my shoulders. "What did she say to you?" He asked, he was obviously very worried. All I could do was think of his grip on me, and the way Liam always used that same grip.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable and said with a stern voice "Let go of me Brandon and don't _ever_ talk to me again." With that I jerked my body away from him and ran down the hall, no matter how much I was hurting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brandon's POV  
I kept replaying Callie's words over and over again in my head..._'Don't ever talk to me again.' _I needed to know what Tayla said to her, so I would know how to handle this! "What did you say to Callie!" I yelled as I ran back into the music room. As I turned the corner I stopped dead in my tracks, suprised at what I saw. Looking up at the one person who I hated the most._ Liam_.

Callie's POV  
I countinued to run all the way down the hallway and towards the beach, letting tears roll down my face._ How could Brandon say that about me? How could he pretend to be attracted to me but then trash me to his ex-girlfriend?_ My heart was broken. I really liked Brandon, no I loved Brandon. After hearing all these things he has said about me, I want _NOTHING_ to do with him._ He never liked me, he was never interested. He only pretended to be there for me so he could keep his moms happy. I hated Brandon for what he had done to me, for how he made me feel right now. Why can't love just be easier than this? _I walked over to an empty table along the shoreline and sat there, just thinking about life...thinking about Brandon.__

Brandon's POV  
"Oh hey. You're Brandon right? Callie's new boytoy?" Liam said with a slight smirk.

"Stay away from me and stay the hell away from Callie. You understand me?" I said with a stern voice. _Damn, I didn't know I could be this bold. _He took a step towards me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Callie is mine. She's always been mine, and I plan to get her back today." His face had no expression, it was dull and lifeless, yet overpowering.

"Callie was never yours. You raped her, you took advantage of her and then kicked her under the bus with your parents. You're pathetic, and Callie regrets having anything to do with you." I spit back at him. I was surprised when he suddenly flashed me a smile.

"Oh but you've got it all wrong. I have people going to get Callie right now. Two people you might know actually. You know, shes sitting by the beach right?" My head suddenly filled with thoughts of Callie being taken, my blood started boiling. I knew I had to go find her.

"Go to hell." I whispered as I shoved him back. As he stumbled, I started to run. I ran as fast as I could to the beach and started scanning the shore._ I didn't see her_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brandon POV  
_Where was Callie?_ I didn't see her anywhere! _Had Liam really taken her? Where was she? Is she okay?_ I started running up and down the beach, searching for a small brunette girl. I had no luck. _'I need to call Stef'_ I thought to myself. _'She'll know what to do'_. I took out my phone and searched for Stef's number. As I was about to hit the call button I felt a man behind me and a wet cloth cover my nose. I tried to squirm away from him but everything went black.

Callie's POV  
I woke up inside the trunk of a car. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. _Where was I? Why was I in a trunk? Who did this to me?_ I didn't realize why I was asking so many questions when I already knew the answer. _Liam._ I tried to relax as much as possible because I knew if I didn't do what he said, he would hurt Jude.

About 20 minutes passed when the car stopped. I heard the drivers door slam and the back door being opened.

"Come on Kid, don't be so stubborn!" I heard Liam yell through the trunk.

_Who was he yelling at? Was there someone else here with me? Oh no. He said kid. Jude is the only kid that we know._ I suddenly got terrified for my sake, and now for Jude's. I was interrupted by the trunk being flung open forcefully.

"Hey Callie. Miss me?" Liam said with the biggest smile I have ever seen. I didn't say a word, and I didn't plan on saying anything until Jude and I were safe at home. "Get up," he said as his face began to tighten. I guess he expected me to jump into his arms and just be with him again. But that wasn't going to happen. He gripped my arm tighter than he ever had before and dragged me into a house that I had never seen. The house looked abandoned, all the windows were boarded up and the entire place was covered with graffiti. His grip began to loosen as he took me up the stairs and threw me into a room. I hit the ground head on and began to get dizzy.

He approached me very slowly and picked me up. He pinned both of my arms onto the bed and sat on top of my waist. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "You're going to enjoy this or else. I have someone here that you may know, you may even love him actually. If you try to do anything stupid I will kill him."

As soon as he said those words I thought of little Jude sitting in the room next to me, listening to this conversation, getting ready to hear me get raped again. My eyes suddenly filled with tears as Liam began to kiss me all over my body. He ran his fingers up and down the side of my stomach and asked me "Are you ready?" _No, I wasn't ready_. I had to do something to distract him and go run to Jude. He slowly leaned down but forcefully placed his lips upon mine. I wouldn't kiss back, I had my eyes open the entire time. I slowly began to push him away, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did. "Stop pushing me away Callie, unless you want Jude to-" I cut him off by shoving his enormous body off of mine and onto the floor. I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could to the door. Just as I reached the handle I was hit in the back of the head by what seemed to be a baseball bat and fell to the ground.

"I told you not to do anything stupid!" he yelled as he sat on top of me and started hitting me all over. "You're so stupid Callie! I'm going to get your friend." he said as he hit me one last time before I became unconscious. A few minutes must have passed as I began to wake up. I was shocked by a figure sitting across the room from me with his hands tied behind his back. It wasn't Jude though, it was _Brandon_.

"Brandon," I whispered to myself as his eyes began to water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note- Thank you guys so much for enjoying this story! I've been working really hard on it and try my best to update as much as I can. I only started this 2 days ago and it has already gotten some amazing responses! Next chapter should be up within the next 2 days! Thank you, love you guys(:  
XOXO, Molly**

Chapter 6

Callie POV  
My eyes were locked on Brandon. He looked up at me so lovingly, but those hazel eyes were also filled with tears. "_It's going to be okay_," he mouthed to me from across the room. I loved how sure he was that we were going to get out of here, I really needed that right now. I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault. I know I should still be mad at him right now but the truth is, I love Brandon Foster and it would kill me to see him hurt.

Liam walked over to me and grabbed me by my hair. "You have one more chance to get this right. You follow my rules...he gets to stay alive." he whispered into my ear. I looked up at his blank face and with a soft voice asked "How?"

He suddenly threw me back on the floor and made his way over to Brandon. "You have to watch," he demanded as he looked Brandon straight in the eyes.

Brandon's POV  
_He wanted me to watch? Watch what, Callie get raped?_ I wasn't going to let that happen and I sure as hell wasn't going to sit here and watch the love of my life be violated. "You're not going to touch her. You lay one finger on her and you'll be sorry." I stated. My eyes began to glance around the room to see if there was anything that he could harm Callie and I with. _He didn't have a gun, he didn't have a knife_. The only thing he had was a bloody baseball bat sitting in the corner.

My eyes were drawn towards Callie as she looked at me terrified. "Brandon, don't" she whispered, but I didn't listen. "Look Liam," I began. "You aren't going to lay a hand on me or Callie. You're too much of a coward to do any real damage. My mom is a cop, did you remember that? If you do anything to us, anything at all, she will track you down within twenty minutes and your ass will be sitting in a jail cell."

Callie's POV  
_Damn Brandon!_ He wasn't holding back anything! I looked up at Liam, concerned at what he would do next, when I realized that his face was bright red. I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. He walked over to the corner and picked up the baseball bat that he had just used on me. "You're gonna regret that!" he yelled as he lifted the bat towards Brandon. I watched as he swung the bat backwards and was about to swing. "NO STOP!" I yelled, tears were beginning to roll down my face, but he continued to swing. He flung the bat directly towards Brandon's head, but missed. I let out a big sigh in relief and looked Brandon deep in the eyes. As I watched Liam begin to wind up the bat again, my heart dropped. Right as Liam was about to take another shot at Brandon, there was a loud crashing sound coming from downstairs.

"Does anyone know you guys are here?" Liam asked as he jumped up in fear of someone being in the house. "Don't move or I will kill both of you! Stay here!" he demanded as he exited the room.

Brandon's POV  
I quickly sat up and ran over to Callie. "Untie my hands!" I said as I turned around to her. I could feel her hands against my wrists, untying the knots that Liam had placed there. The second she had finished I turned around and looked into those beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes were mesmerizing. "I'm going to get you out of here," I reassured her as I intertwined our fingers. I guided her to the door and poked my head out to make that Liam was out of sight. "Coast is clear, come on." I whispered as we began to walk down the dark hallway. I suddenly felt a tug on my hand and turned around to see Callie crying. I had never seen her more scared in her entire life. "Brandon, I'm scared. What if he finds us-"

"I'm not going to let that happen. I will protect you Callie, now let's get out of here." I interrupted. She nodded her head in understanding and we continued down the hallway. I saw what appeared to be stairs right in front of us and began to pull Callie faster as we grew closer. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my heart began to beat uncontrollably. I turned my head and saw a small door that appeared to be a closet. I quickly turned the knob and pulled Callie inside.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered as I pulled Callie to my chest and put my arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note- Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long but I had some SERIOUS writer's block. This wasn't my best chapter but I have some reallyyy good ideas for the future! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Brandon's POV  
As the footsteps in the hallway came closer to the closet I felt Callie tense up. "Brandon?" Callie whispered as she looked up at me. "Yes?" I responded looking down at her, our eyes meeting. Our eyes stayed connected for a few seconds and I couldn't help but smile. She suddenly turned around and let out a subtle "Never mind." I was about to say something when we heard the door beginning to open. I stood up immediately, and prepared myself for a beating from Liam. I turned around to see Callie looking up at me in distress and then looked back in the direction of the door. As the door slowly opened I was surprised to see that it wasn't Liam coming to get us, it was _Sarah. _

Callie's POV  
"Sarah what are you doing here?" I questioned as I got up and stepped out of the closet. She looked up at me and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I saw Liam take you this morning, at the beach, and I followed you here. I saw him walk out of the building about 5 minutes ago so I came in looking for you. I thought you were dead." She said as she placed her arms around my waist. "I'm sorry for not believing you Callie."

"It's okay Sarah. But we need to get out of here now before Liam gets back." I responded as I let go of her and looked back at Brandon. He was looking at me with that look of his, that look of sympathy but also worry. A smile grew on my face as I grabbed his hand and we left the house.

After we dropped Sarah off at her house, Brandon and I headed back to school. I could feel his eyes on me the whole way there and I finally turned around to face him. "What?" I asked as he pulled my arm, signaling me to stop walking.

Brandon POV  
Earlier that day while we were dropping off Sarah, Callie asked me to let them talk in private. I walked away as she asked but was still close enough to hear parts of their conversation. I couldn't stop thinking about what she said.

"Why did you tell Sarah to keep quiet about what happened today?" I finally let out.

Callie sighed as she looked up at me. "I didn't want Liam finding out that Sarah was involved today. I didn't want anything to happen to her." She answered. She looked away for a second and looked back at me. "I don't want you to say anything either." She finally admitted.

_Why didn't she want me to say anything? We were just almost killed today and she doesn't want to tell anyone? Won't Liam just come back if he isn't put in a jail cell?_ "Callie, we were almost killed today, you have a huge bruise on your head from where you were hit and we have been missing from school almost all day. What are we supposed to say when people start asking questions? Won't Liam just come after you if we don't say anything? Stef already knows about the rape. Maybe if you tell her this they will take him more seriously!" Callie suddenly turned away from me and continued walking but I grabbed her by her waist and turned her back around. I pulled her close, making sure our bodies were touching and looked deep into her eyes.

"That's the point Brandon." She whispered as she looked up at me. "Your mom and the rest of the police are already looking for him, they already know he's a criminal. He has a trial in a few days about the rape and I have an idea. You just need to trust me." She turned away again and started walking. I let her go this time because I did trust her. If she had an idea it must be a good one.

"What if people start asking questions?" I yelled to her as she entered the school.

"Then you lie!" She yelled back at me with a smile and with that, I watched her walk into the building


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Callie's POV  
"Callie? Dinner's ready," Brandon softly spoke as he peeked his head inside my bedroom. I looked up from the book I was reading and flashed him a sweet smile while the words "Thanks. I'll be down in a minute," spilled out of my mouth. _I needed to talk to him tonight. I wanted to say how thankful I was that he helped me get out of that house with Liam, I just wanted to thank him for everything_. He flashed me a slight smile as he began to leave, but I managed to stop him.

"Hey Brandon?" He turned his head around to face me. "I was wondering if we could talk after dinner. I have a lot I want to talk about, and a lot I want to thank you for." I stated as I started to blush.

"Um yeah sure. Meet me in my room after dinner," he smiled again as he turned and made his way downstairs.

_Brandon seemed different today, like he had on the first few days we met. He seemed like he genuinely cared about me and wanted to keep me safe. I don't care what he said in the past about me, that was the past. I like him and tonight is the night I am going to tell Brandon Foster that I have feelings for him._

Brandon's POV  
_There was a lot of tension at dinner tonight. No one really talked, we all just sat there in an awkward silence as we ate. Mom's seemed very upset about something, more upset then I have ever seen them. Oh well, at least I get to go talk to Callie! I really hope she isn't still mad at me for what I said to her the other day. She didn't seem upset earlier, she actually seemed like she had feelings for me. I mean, considering I pretty much saved her life, I don't think she could be mad at me even if she wanted to._

"Brandon, we need to talk to you." I turned to see Stef and Lena standing in the living room, motioning me to come sit down. They didn't look happy. I went over and sat on the chair in front of the couch while they both gave me death stares. I was genuinely scared.

"What's going on moms?" I questioned.

"We know what you did today young man, and we aren't very happy as you can imagine." Lena began to speak. _What did they mean they knew what happened today? Did they know about Liam? How did they find out?_ I could feel my face turning red.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about. W-what are you talking about?" I questioned but they didn't buy it.

"Brandon, don't play dumb with us. We know you weren't at school today and we know why!" Stef said as her voice began to raise.

"I seriously doubt you know why," I murmured hoping they would hear, but they did.

"Excuse me?" Mom yelled as Lena tried to calm her down. "Fine, why don't you just tell us why you missed 7 out of your 8 periods today!"

I couldn't tell them about Liam, Callie told me not to and I didn't want to break my word. I have feelings for Callie and I want to keep her trust.

"I can't tell you." I snapped, just wanting them to drop the subject.

"You can't tell us? Brandon, we are your parents and we expect some answers now!" Mom ordered.

"I'm sorry but I promised I wouldn't say anything!" I pleaded.

"I don't care what you promised! We know you were out with Callie! Now you need to tell us what happened now!"

"Wait how do you know I was with Callie? What, are you like stalking me now?" I questioned, as I stood up. My voice was now being filled with anger.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at us!" Lena demanded but I continued.

"No. Seriously, how do you know about me and Callie? What do you even think we were doing?"

"Come on Brandon, we're not clueless! You left for school early right after you found out she had left! People saw you with her this morning in the hallway and then you two seemed to disappear almost all day! I told you the rules Brandon and I expected you to follow them! Are you going to sit here and tell me you're not hooking up with Callie?" Mom yelled. Why won't she just drop this conversation! Why won't she just leave me alone?

"You have no idea what you are talking about mom! I don't like Callie! I never have and I never will!" I snapped, now furious.

"We both know you're just saying that so we'll get off your back! You need to stop hanging around Callie, we do not approve of this relationship-"

"OH MY GOD MOM JUST SHUT UP!" I was screaming at this point. "Do you really want to know what I think about Callie?" They both shook their heads encouraging me to go on. "Callie is just some damaged girl that was forced to live with us! She thinks that she is the only one in the entire world with problems and doesn't stop reminding everyone how screwed up her life has been! She walks around acting like everyone hates her, and makes everybody think she's the victim! I would never date a girl like that, not a girl who only seems to care about herself. I don't like her, I'm only nice to her because you guys asked me to be. If you want my honest opinion, I think she should just move out already! No one wants her here but Jude! Okay? Are you guys happy now? You don't need to worry about me or Callie!" As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted it. I didn't mean any of that, I just got caught up in the moment.

"Ah, Brandon." Lena warned as her face grew sorrowful. I turned my head to see what she was looking at, when my heart sank. Callie was standing by the door with tears streaming down her face. She must have heard the entire conversation. I could see the pain in her eyes, and the heartbreak. I watched as she turned and ran up the stairs, her hand covering her mouth.

"Callie! Wait Callie I-" I yelled as I ran after her but as soon as I reached her bedroom, the door slammed in my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note- I wanted to thank you guys so much for reading and commenting on this story! This is my first fanfic and I am so glad that everyone enjoys it, it really does mean a lot. I hope you like the Mariana and Callie moment in this chapter. I wanted to incorporate them(: I am going to the beach this weekend with one of my friends so the next chapter won't be up until around Monday, but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!(:

Chapter 9

Callie's POV  
I could hear Brandon running after me, calling my name, but I ignored it. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran up the stairs and into my room. As soon as Brandon made his way to the door I slammed it as hard as I could, locked it and buried my head in my pillow as I cried. _How could he say all those things about me? I thought he had feelings for me but I was completely wrong. Just the fact that I was about to tell him I had feelings for him made me sick to my stomach. He is jerk. I hate him._

There was a knock on the door. "Callie, let me in. It's Mariana."

I got up from my bed and wiped my tears away as I opened the door. Brandon was standing behind Mariana. He looked like he was about to charge into the room and start baling his eyes out. I looked him into the eyes and the tears began coming back. I could tell, he could see the hurt in my eyes and he felt horrible. I grabbed Mariana's hand and pulled her into the room as I slammed the door in Brandon's face again. I slid my back against the door and crumbled to the ground as I started to sob again.

"Oh Callie…" Mariana trailed off as she came and sat next to me. "I am so sorry. But, Brandon didn't mean what he said. He was just caught up in the heat of the moment and-"

"Save it Mariana. He meant everything he said. He didn't just make all those things up, it just took until now for him to admit everything." I was now yelling through my sobs, hoping Brandon would hear.

Mariana was speechless. "You know what the worst part is Mariana?"

"What?" She spoke softly as if she didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"The worst part was I was going to tell him everything tonight." The words barely seemed to slip my mouth.

"What do you mean you were going to tell him everything? Like everything about you or-"she trailed off again as she looked up to me. She looked me in the eyes and I could tell she knew what I was going to say. "Oh my gosh Callie. I had no idea you were planning on telling him. What about Jude." She continued.

"That's the point. I was willing to tell him how I felt towards him, I was willing to risk my chances of staying in the house. I was risking getting Jude kicked out as well. Then to hear him say that-" My tears started to get the better of me. "For him to say that, it broke my heart." As soon as I finished speaking I felt Mariana's arms around me. I hugged back and she sat there with me as I cried. I was so grateful to have someone like her with me right now.

"Thank you so much Mariana. Thank you for being there for me. I think I'm going to go to sleep now but honestly I just wanted to thank you for looking out for me. You really are the sister I never had." The tears continued to roll down my face but these tears were now tears of happiness.

"I will always be here for you Callie, I promise." She stated as she hugged me again. I got up from the floor, wiped away my tears and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Brandon POV  
It was midnight and I needed to talk to Callie. I haven't even tried to sleep yet because I know I won't be able to. She needed to know that I didn't mean any of those things I said. She needed to know how I felt about her, I loved her. As I walked over to her room and cracked open her door I was surprised to see that she wasn't in there. I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, still no sign of Callie. Where was she? I made my was downstairs now in a panic and searched every room. She was not in the house, so where could she be. Had she run away?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Callie's POV  
Walking down the streets at night was a lot more scary than you imagine it to be. There are homeless men and women sitting on all the street corners and crack heads roaming around like they own the place. I looked at all these people and couldn't help but feel that I was in more pain then all of them combined. I didn't know where I was going or who I was going to go see. I just knew that I needed to get out of The Fosters' house, I couldn't stay there anymore and I could never go back.

My feet eventually reached the train station just in time to catch the next train. I found a seat in the back, by a window, and put my two bags down next to me.

"Next stop, Phoenix." A man over the loud speaker said, I assumed he was the engineer. With that, I sat back and attempted to go to sleep. I knew this was going to be a long ride.

Brandon's POV  
"Mom?" I asked as I cracked open the door of their room. There was no response. I walked over to the bed and placed my hand on Lena's shoulder. "Lena? Wake up. It's an emergency," my voice was shaking as I was talking. With that, Lena began to open her eyes but was shocked to see me standing there.

"Brandon? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked worried as she sat up. I could feel the tears filling my eyes. I tried to remain calm but I just couldn't help myself.

"I am so sorry," I began to sob as I wrapped my arms around Lena.

"Brandon? What's going on? Why are you sorry?" Mom questioned as she began to wake as well.

"Callie. She-she left. She's not here." My sobs grew louder with every word. Mom's both looked at each other, then back at me as Lena retracted her arms.

"Brandon, what do you mean she's not here?" Lena asked as calmly as she could.

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't said those stupid things about her then she wouldn't have ran away! She would still be here in her room, but she's not! She's not in the house, I can't find her anywhere!" My voice was becoming more and more angry. _How could I do this to Callie? Had I hurt her that much, to the point of running away? I am the worst person in the entire world_.

"Shhhh! Brandon keep your voice down. You don't want to wake the other kids. We will find her, I promise. She probably just went out for some air. Now go back to sleep and we'll look for her tomorrow if she isn't back. Okay?" Mom softly spoke as I nodded my head in agreement. As I walked out of their bedroom and back into my own, I couldn't help but get this awful feeling in my stomach. Like something was wrong. I sat on my bed and turned on the news, not even trying to go to sleep. I immediately sat up in curiosity as the breaking news report came on, a train had just crashed. A train going to Phoenix.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note- Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing and following this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is probably one of my favs! I have A LOT more planned. You probably will not be expecting it so stay tuned! I am starting school Monday so my chapters may become less frequent, but please don't unfollow! Love you all, hope you like this chapter!:)

Chapter 11

Brandon's POV  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of the television. I sat up and watched as the news anchor's continued talking about the train crash that had occurred the previous night. I still had an awful feeling in my stomach, then I remembered Callie. _Callie. Had she come back yet? Was she still gone?_

"Brandon? Come down here! Lena and I need to talk to you please! It's important!" Mom yelled from downstairs. Millions of thoughts started running through my head as I descended the stairs and made my way into the kitchen. Mom's both looked sorrowful and also angry. _But, why were they angry?  
_  
"Hey guys. What's going on?" I questioned as I sat on the couch.

"Well, we woke up this morning and looked inside of Callie's room. She's still not there." Lena said calmly as she set her hand on my shoulder. _I knew something was wrong. Callie ran away, she ran away because of me. _I looked Lena deep in the eyes, hoping she could see my pain.

"I knew it. We should have done something last night, but _no_. You guys were too busy sleeping to do anything," I jerked Lena's hand off of my shoulder and continued. "Callie is out there, she's been out there for hours. She ran away last night and you guys didn't even seem to care!" My voice was sharp and harsh. With every word I began to grow more and more angry.

"Now you better watch yourself young man! You cannot blame us for this Brandon! She left, most likely, because of the things _you_ said about her. Those things were very cruel and you should have known better!" Mom shouted as she stood up from her chair.

"I should have known better? Really mom, _really_? The only reason I said any of those things was because of _you_! You guys wouldn't leave me alone about Callie and I supposedly 'hooking up' when you had no _idea_ what you were talking about!"

"Okay guys lets calm down. No need to make this into something bigger than it needs to be." Lena said as she tried to calm Mom and I down.

"You know what, forget it. I'm not going to argue about what bad parents you were last night. It's not worth fighting over. So are we going to look for Callie or am I going to have to do it all on my own?" I stated. Mom looked like she was about to explode, probably from the "bad parent" remark. Just as she was about to speak, the phone rang. _Perfect timing_.

Lena walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Yes, this is her guardian of the time, how may I help you?" She continued. _Guardian of the time? They must be talking about Callie!_

"Is that Callie? Is she okay? Did someone find her?" I yelled as I ran over to Lena. She continued to listen to the man on the other line intently, but her facial expressions suddenly changed.

"I-I don't understand." Her voice was quiet and sorrowful. As she turned towards me I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Well thank you." She stated as she hung up the phone. I could tell something was wrong, very wrong.

"Lena, what is it? What's wrong?" Mom asked as she walked over to her partner.

"Did you guys see the news this morning? About the train that crashed on its way to Phoenix?" Lena asked.

"Yes. I saw it this morning. It looks really bad. Why?" I answered, inching my way towards Lena.

"It's Callie." My heart dropped. I stood there empty, praying Lena was not about to say what I think she was about to say. "She was on that train this morning. They found her body, she's dead."

The room started to spin as I was hit with the news. My heart was just shattered into a million pieces and all I could do was stand there_. I couldn't move_. "What? No no no, this can't be happening! Why are you lying to me Lena? Stop lying to me!" I yelled as I ran upstairs into Callie's room. I buried my face into her pillow and just started to sob.

_ The love of my life was dead. It was all my fault. The worst part, the last thing she heard from me was nothing but hurtful lies_. I imagined her as I lay there, breathing in the aroma of her pillow. _She was gone, she was really gone. _My sobs only began to grow louder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note- You are going to be very surprised by this chapter. BAM. Okay but this is going to be kind of a mini rant so bear with me. So I've been getting a lot of comments recently talking about how this story isn't realistic because Stef and Lena are really "out of character". I just wanted to say that this is my story, I am making it my own. I'm putting my own twist on the story, that means I am changing how some of the characters act. I am not trying to make this story exactly like the TV show, if you don't enjoy that then I am sorry. If you really don't enjoy the story then stop reading it. Okay, sorry I just had to get that off my chest. Seriously though, I love this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it to. I know this chapter is really short but it was just kind of a filler chapter. Last chapter was leading up to this (I know a lot of you didn't like last chapter). Anyway I start High School on Monday so my writing schedule is going to be a little off but I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Well I love you guys(:  
**  
Chapter 12

Brandon's POV  
*The next day*  
"Brandon, come on. We need to go." Lena said as she poked her head inside my room. I still couldn't believe the news I had received yesterday, Callie was dead. Every time I close my eyes I just picture her sitting there next to me, playing guitar. She is not gone, I still don't believe it. Today was the day Lena, Mom, and I were going to the hospital to verify Callie's body. Mom and Lena didn't want me to come, they thought it would be too hard for me but I insisted. If I was ever going to believe that Callie was dead, I was going to have to see her body with my own eyes.

"Hey mom." I sighed as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey B, how you holding up?" Mom replied as she looked over at me sorrowful.

"I still can't believe it." My voice trailed off as tears started forming in my eye, but I had to hold myself together. "It will get better eventually though, right? With time?" Mom walked over to me and put her arm around me.

"That's a great way to look at it," She whispered smiling. Just then Lena came running down the stairs, shoes in hands.

"Come on guys, we need to go! We only have 20 minutes until there taking her to the funeral home." She stated as she ran out the door. The entire ride there I couldn't think of anything else but Callie. I missed her smile, her laugh, the way I would help her with her guitar chords. I missed everything about her. My biggest regret though was not getting to kiss her. Not ever getting to have my lips, pressed against hers. Not ever getting to truly express how much she meant to me, and how much I loved her. Tears began to roll down my face, I couldn't hold them in any longer.

"Hey B, are you okay?" Mom asked as she looked at me through the rear view mirror. I looked up at her, then back out the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

As we arrived at the hospital, my nerves began to get the best of me. I'm not really sure why I was nervous but as we walked into the building I began to shake uncontrollably. Lena walked up to the front desk and asked her if they could show us Callie Jacobs. The lady nodded as took us to the morgue where Callie was. When the women open the door I was the first to enter. I ran over to the bed and slowly pulled the sheet off of her face. My breathing was beginning to grow heavier and heavier, that is until I saw the body that was under the sheet.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I yelled as Mom and Lena ran into the room. I kept staring down at the body that lay in front of me, but it wasn't Callie.

**BUM BUM BUM! Didn't expect that did ya;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in like 2 weeks but high school keeps me VERY busy! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, keep reviewing! Oh and PLEASE be aware that Brandon's POV was a little delayed. His POV is about a day after Callie's arrival at the hospital!**

Chapter 13

Callie's POV  
I woke up on the side of the train tracks, my head throbbing. I attempted to look over my shoulder at what was occurring behind me but I was extremely dizzy. Men's voices began to grow louder and louder as they came closer to where I was laying. What had happened? I turned around to face the train, broken in half and on fire. There was other bodies of people I saw when entering the train scattered around me. Many of them appeared to be dead. "We got a survivor!" A large man yelled as he ran over to me. "Hi, my name is Adam. I am a medic, are you okay? You were just involved in a serious train explosion." He said with a serious look on his face.

"I can see that," was the only thing I could murmur out before he was lifting me up and onto a stretcher. "Where are you taking me?" I asked as I was put into the ambulance.

"We are taking you to the hospital. We need to check on you before we can release you." I just nodded my head in agreement and enjoyed the peaceful car ride to the hospital. I could hear the driver on the phone with what appeared to be the hospital workers. "Um, can I please have your name sweetheart?" he asked as he looked back at me through the rear view mirror. "I'm Callie Jacobs."

Brandon's POV  
Stef and Lena ran into the room and looked at the body. "What is this?" Stef yelled motioning for the nurse to come over. "This is not Callie Jacobs!" The nurse looked very confused as she grabbed what appeared to be a file off of the table next to the body.

"According to my papers this is Callie Jacobs. She is deceased. Maybe we got her mixed up with another patient." The nurse continued.

I was very confused at this point. Why did the hospital think this was Callie? Then it hit me. "Mom's! If they got Callie mixed up with someone else here then that must mean she is in this hospital right now! I am going to go look for her! I need to find her!" And with that, I was off. I could here moms calling me from behind but I didn't turn around. I needed to find Callie, now, before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note- Hey guys! I'm back(: I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter but I have seriously had no free time with school! But anyway this isn't my best written chapter, I just felt like I needed to write something for you! Anyway better chapters are to come, I hope you enjoy this chapter and comment and voteJ P.S. If you want to follow me on Instagram its _toinfinityandbeyond_xo (I had someone ask me) Love you guys!(:

Chapter 14

Callie's POV

I walked outside of the hospital and sat on the bench that overlooked the koi pond. The doctors had just finished my treatments and were getting ready to release me so they said I could take a walk outside. As I sat there I couldn't help but think about what had happened in the past few days. Brandon had saved me from Liam, then he trashed talked me to Stef & Lena, then I almost died in a train crash. I know I should be mad at Brandon, I should hate him but I couldn't help but feel lonely. I realized I had nowhere to go now. I was alone and I needed Brandon here but if he attempted to talk to me I don't know what I would do or say.

I sat there, eyeing the koi pond as tears streamed down my cheeks and no one was there to comfort me. Brandon wasn't there. I needed to talk to Brandon, I needed to go back home… to the Foster's household. They were my family. With that I stood up and started walking back home.

Brandon's POV

"Brandon wait!" Lena yelled as she ran behind me. I turned to face her.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't do this B." Mom whispered as she walked up from behind Lena. I was extremely confused at this point. What did she mean we couldn't do this? Did she want to stop looking for Callie?

"We can't do what mom? Look for Callie?" My voice began to crack as I said her name. Lena say my pain and wrapped her arm around me, that made me feel a little better.

"No, no. Brandon we are going to continue looking for her but I think we should just file a police report. We will find her much quicker that way." Mom said. She was right, that would be a lot quicker. But I wanted to keep looking, now.

"Okay." I murmured under my breath as I gave in. "Do you think we're going to find her?" I asked as I looked up at Lena.

"I think we're going to try our best to find her." She replied as she gave me a slight smile. "Now come on, let's go home and we can talk about it there." With that we exited the hospital and started to drive home. The drive was tenuous. Moms didn't talk and all I could do was replay my last words to Callie. _She's just some trashy foster girl…_ I still couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth.

We pulled into the driveway and I was the first one to exit the car. Tears were forming in my eyes by now and I didn't want moms to see. I approached the front door but was stopped dead in my tracks. "Callie?" I whispered as I looked down at the love of my life sitting on our doorstep.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note- HELLO. I MISS YOU GUYS. This chapter is interesting…that's all I'm gonna say. Next chapter is going to be by far my favorite so keep a look out for it! Love you all, keep commenting and voting!(:

Chapter 15

Callie's POV  
I sat on the front porch of the Foster house waiting for someone to come home, considering no one answered the door when I rang the doorbell. My head jerked up as I saw Stef's car pull into the driveway with who appeared to be Lena in the front seat. I took a deep breath and waited for them to approach the door, as I knew there was going to be a lot of conversation going on after they saw me. The footsteps began to move closer and closer but when I finally saw a figure standing in front of me I was surprised to see it was Brandon.

"Callie?" His whispered as he looked down at me, tears in his eyes. I stood there speechless, not having any idea what to say. He began to approach me for a hug I assumed, but was interrupted with Lena yelling as she reached the porch.

"Callie! Oh my gosh you're okay!" She shouted as she ran up to me and gave me a giant bear hug. I slightly smirked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered as Stef reached the porch as well.

"Callie! You're okay?" Stef yelled. "I knew she would be fine, no train crash is a match for Callie Jacobs!"

I looked over at them curiously, wondering how they knew about the crash.

"Wait. How did you guys know about the train crash?" I questioned.

"We got a call from the sheriff's office giving us the news-" Lena began.

"We thought you were dead." Brandon interrupted as he lifted his head, our eyes meeting. "They told us you were dead." His eyes began to fill with tears. I wanted him. I wanted to run into his arms right then and there and never leave his grip. But I knew with Stef and Lena present, that wasn't an option.

"I-I uh. I don't know what to say." I whispered as I looked down at my feet. Tears began to form in my eyes, most likely from seeing Brandon in this much pain. I couldn't let them all see that I was in pain as well though…

"I'm fine. No need to worry." I said as I lifted my head.

There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes, no one knew what to say. Brandon and I kept giving each other glances every now and then but no one was speaking. Stef and Lena stood there stunned. Stunned that after all this time, after all that had happened, I still kept my guard up.

"Well I guess I should go get dinner ready." Lena broke the silence. "Callie, we will all discuss this later now come inside and get cleaned up."

"Um. Actually I was going to just go for a walk, I need some time to think about-" I stated as my eyes met Brandon's once again. "Things." I finished. Stef and Lena looked at each other then back at me as they began to speak.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Callie we don't want you run-" Stef began.

"I'll go with her." Brandon stated as he interrupted Lena once again. My heart stopped. Brandon wanted to walk with me. This was going to mean a lot of talking, something I really didn't want to do.

"Fine." Lena sighed. "Be back before dinner."

With that Stef and Lena walked inside, leaving Brandon and I outside alone. I began to walk without saying a word, as did Brandon.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note- This IS my favorite chapter. I know I say that about every chapter but OMG im dead. So dead. I love you guys, okay.

Chapter 16

Brandon's POV

I admired Callie for the next few minutes as she walked in front of me. We needed to talk, I needed to tell her how I felt even if she didn't want to hear it.

"Callie-" I began.

"I didn't need a babysitter you know." She whispered under her breath as she continued walking.

"I didn't say you did." My voice was stern. I stopped walking and stood at the edge of the sidewalk.

"I'm not going to run away again." She turned her face slightly, just enough for me to make out her profile.

"I know." I inched my way closer to her.

"Then why'd you come?" She asked as she turned around to face me. She wanted answers but my mind suddenly grew empty. I didn't know what to say at this point.

"I- um. I-I don't know."

"Wow." She said looking up at me. "That's it? That's really all you're going to say?"

"What do you want me to say? I mean, I really don't know." I continued_. Nice Brandon, Nice. _

"Whatever." She growled as she turned around and continued walking. I could tell she was mad.

"No, seriously Callie. What do you want me to say?" I yelled as I watched her walk away. Turning back around, she began to walk towards me again.

"I'm just some trashy foster girl, so it doesn't matter right? You don't care about me." Yelling, she stood her ground.

"You're still on that? Callie I'm-"

"Still on that?" Rolling her eyes she turned back around. I grabbed her arm.

"Callie stop." My voice cracked. I needed to tell her, I needed to tell her how I felt. Now.

"What? What do you want Brandon? Cause honestly I'm done."

"Look Callie, I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, I'm serious. I-I just don't know what to say around you okay? I feel like if I say the wrong thing then I'm going to lose you forever, and I don't want that to happen."

"I'm not some little kid Brandon. I've been taking care of myself for years. You don't think that I'm used to people making fun of me? Staring at me weird in the hallways?" She looked down at her feet and continued.

"I've been through it all, I've heard it all. But, when I heard you say all those things about me-" She stopped looking up at me, tears in her eyes. "I've never felt pain like that in my entire life."

I looked down at her, observing her behavior. She was broken, into millions of pieces and I was the cause of it. A single tear fell from her eye. My hand cupped her cheek as I whipped away the tear with my thumb. We looked into each other's eyes and it felt as if we were the only two people in the world.

"You know I didn't mean any of that. I'm a dick, I know. When I'm around you, I just feel this happiness. I can't explain it but it's amazing. You're amazing. You make me want to be a better person."

"Brandon that's not possible. You couldn't be a better person, no matter how hard you tried." She gave me a slight smile. I could feel my own face light up. Looking down at my feet I continued.

"You're just like this light in my life. Before you came here I didn't know who I was, but you showed me. Those things I said back at the house, those were just first impressions but I know you now. I don't care about your past or anything bad you've ever done. I only care about your future, because I want to be in it. I want to be with you, be by your side. I want to help you get through rough times."

_This was it._ "Callie, I love you. I love you so much and you deserve to know that. I am so sorry."

She just stood. No words, no emotion. We both just stood there as I waited for a response.

Before I knew it, she ran into my arms. "Thank you." She whispered as she began to sob. I wrapped my arms around her as she buried her face into my chest. I felt her pull away, but I kept my arms around her. She looked up at me as I looked down at her. She moved her eyes back and forth, looking into mine. I leaned in, as did she.


End file.
